theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
ManAnt! (episode)
For the villainous half-man, half-ant himself, see ManAnt (character) "Manant!" is the first episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis A half-man/half-ant starts blowing up burger restaurants and kidnaps Crash. Can The Aquabats stop him and save their team-mate before it's too late? Plot (Contains spoilers) The episode starts with The Aquabats playing at a backyard birthday party. After singing "We Don't Stop" for 8 hours, they are distracted by an explosion from The Burrito Bros. Burger Hut, where they rush in a hurry. The Aquabats are called into action when they find out all of the burger places in town are in trouble. Their only clue is a calling card with what they think says "MahnAhnt." Recieving news of a new attack, they rush over to Tiny Burgers, where they battle masked men who also bear the mark of "MahnAhnt." They find a DVD with "MahnAhnt's" logo and rush to the BattleTram to investigate. There they find that their enemy is ManAnt , a part man, part ant villian who kidnapped Crash while they were distracted by the DVD. ManAnt buries Crash in the ground and steals his powers in order to exact revenge for being abandoned shortly after being created by a genie as young Crash's request. With his newfound ability, Manant grows to normal human size and harvests even more "grow juice" from Crash by manipulating his emotions. ManAnt then uses the grow juice to enlarge several other ants and enlists their help to take over the world. Meahwhile, The Aquabats arrive to rescue Crash, and after a short cartoon interlude, they chase after ManAnt. They find him attacking some helpless picnic-ers, and The Bats rush out to protect the people. The battle doesn't seem to be going well until Ricky retrieves the Giant Ant Forks, which seems to give The Bats enough strength to hold off the giant ants and ManAnt's henchmen. The MCBC takes on ManAnt, and after a short distraction caused by his extreme hunger, he's able to take off one of ManAnt's antanae, severing his control over the Giant Ants. The situation still seems dire for The Bats until Crash saves the day by growing large and kicking the Giant Ants so hard that they explode. He then tries to tear down the giant ant hill and discovers the location of all of the stolen hamburgers. The episode ends with him showering his band mates with the spoils of victory, causing them to break into a joyous song as they satiate their appetites. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Eaglebones Falconhawk *Crash McLarson *Ricky Fitness *Jimmy the Robot *ManAnt *Mooncheese *The Genie *Crash's Mother *Firefighters Cartoons It's a cartoon! The Aquabats wake up from a deep sleep after being tossed into space courtesy of Space Monster 'M' . They crash land on the moon and the The MC Bat Commander sees a puppy, just like in his deep-space dream. He follows the puppy down a crater and lands in the lair of Mooncheese, who takes him hostage. What does Mooncheese want? What does any cheese want? Find out in the next cartoon! Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat wakes up and gets breakfast, but pouring milk can prove difficult when you live on the roof of a cave! Commercial The commercial for this episode is for "Harry Hider," the pine-scented hair shield. Advertised as a multi-purpose utility mustache, it is apparently designed for use mostly by children, although at the end Gloopy makes the claim that mothers can use it as well. Uses include: *Hiding gum usage *Covering up bad breath *Improving ventriliquism acts Available styles include: *The Pink Lady *The Cuttlefish *The Le Bouf *The Grizz Music "Burger Rain!" Takes place at the end of the episode as Crash rains burgers down on his friends. This song was played live at the House of Blues concert during San Diego Comic-Con 2012. During the show cut-out cheeseburgers rained down on the audience coutrosey of Toddland and The HUB. "We Don't Stop! " This is the song the bats sing at the Birthday Party. The apparently sing it for 8 hours, as the title and lyrics of the song don't allow them to stop. Trivia Cultural References *Man-Ant seems to be a comedic reversal of the famous superhero Ant-Man. *The dress the little girl wears during the picnic scene bears a striking resemblance to the one worn by the android, V.I.C.I., in the television series Small Wonder. *The Burrito Bros. Burger Hut seems to contain elements from several restaurant chains and also to be a jab at the combination restaurants that have grown in popularity since 2000, such as KFC/Taco Bell/Pizza Hut *ManAnt, after being picked up by one of his own minions, yells "Get your hands off me, you dirty ant!" which is an obvious homage to the famous line from Planet of the Apes. *One version of the Hairy Hider is called The Pink Lady, which was the name of a Japanese pop duo. Aquabats Trivia *The little girl that runs away during the picnic scene also appears in Showtime! *The Fox Man appears in the background of the picnic scene *Crash's mother is also played by Chad McLarson Production Trivia *The body acting for ManAnt was done by Art Mitchell, bassist for Supernova, who also played Trusty Dusty. *In this episode, there are two types of belts. The ones with blue were filmed on location; the ones with black were filmed in the studio *The morning footage at the birthday party was actually shot during the evening. *Bones' guitar wasn't finished, and looks different from his guitar in the rest of the show. Gallery Videos Photos Ma010.png Ma06.png|"Is that a corn dog?" Ma05.png|"You tricked me little doggy!" Manant.jpg Ma03.png Ma04.png|"Mommy, sweet Mommy!" Ma01.png|"Crash, did you break the toaster?!?" Ma02.png Manantepisode.jpg Ma09.png Ma08.png Ma07.png Ma011.png|The MCBC and Jimmy debate whether saving Crash is more important than eating Ma012.png Ma013.png|"It's a cartooooon" Ma014.png Burger Rain.jpg|Burger Rain Ma015.png Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show